All the important things
by ale-la-pazza1
Summary: What should have happened at the end of 4x07.


The telephone rings and Freddie wakes up. It's that doctor, John Foster, wanting to talk about Effy and invite him over. As soon as he closed his phone he knew something wasn't right so he made a call. The person picked up right away. "Hello?" said the voice. "Mrs Stonem, it's Freddie. I just got a call from Effy's councellor. He wants to talk to me but I don't think it's me he should be talking to" Freddie answered. "Well I'll go talk to him. I've already arranged for Effy's trasfer to another facility. Do you mind watching her while I deal with Doctor Foster?" asked Anthea. "No, I'll be right there." was Freddie's last response before he hung up. He got dressed, took his bike and went to Eff. She was still asleep so he just sat next to her & watched her. Looking at her lying so peaceful made him wonder how there could ever have been something wrong with her. Seeing her like that brought all kind of memories back: the first time he ever saw her, her look was the thing that impressed him the most, like she already know him from inside out; Pandora's party, how he first saw her fragility and her need to tell someone about the shits in her family, their first kiss, when she met him halfway in the lake because she wanted that kiss as badly as much as he; their first time, when she wanted to feel something and he made her feel love; the final choice; her return from Italy when she clarified him she wanted him and him only; her suicide attempt and how he felt empty like he was dying himself. Effy started to wake & when she saw Freddie she couldn't help but smile and say "Freddie,you came."Freddie smiled back. "Where else would I be? How you feeling?" Effy tried to sit up on the bed while replying "A little confused. I don't wanna be here Freddie. I don't wanna be treated here anymore.. isn't there some place else?" Seeing Effy's confusion & little panic about this place was destroying Freddie's heart. He tried to comfort her. "Eff, your mother is already taking care of it. You're gonna be out of here today". Freddie's words brought a little smile to Effy's face that quickly faded away when she realized she hadn't told him anything about the night before. "Fred, I've to tell you something. Yesterday you called Cook after we broke up and he came to find me. Everything is son confused all I remember is him playing along with me not remember anything and when he saved me from the cars in the road I kissed him to thank him and I asked him to take me to you,I needed to tell you that everything I told in the kitchen wasn't true." Freddie tried to keep a straight face but inside he was quietly devastated. He couldn't believe how Cook had him fooled again. He thought he had come to terms with his relationship & yet he still looked for opportunties to make advancements on his girl. Freddie's silence was killing Effy. "You're mad aren't you?" Freddie could only respond with one word "No". Effy reached for his hand. He let her take it and closed his around hers. "We're together, we'll be together,remember?" He could only nod and hold her hand with more firmness. The moment was suddenly broken by the appereances of Anthea who announced "Effy, we're leaving this bloody place right now. Get dressed." She didn't need to be told twice. She ran out of the bed and started to dress in the bathroom while Anthea and Freddie were picking up her things and preparing the suitcases. While picking up her stuff, Freddie found the swan he made her right after she tried to kill herself - the one in which he wrote LOVE YOU FOREVER. She was keeping it next to all the things important to her: Pato, a photo of her & Tony when they were kids, the bracelet she lost when she first come to his shed, a photo of them all smiling & goofing around. He collected it all together and put them in one bag; by the time he was finished she had done with her clothes but was shivering so he took off his cardigan and put it on her shoulders. She took his hand and she could tell that he wasn't mad at her, holding his hand felt so right, like their hands were meant to be hold by each other. Freddie brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss hers, he wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her and he tried to convey all his love in just one little kiss. They left that damn place and Foster behind. They didn't know what was waiting for them as they walked on but knew as long as they had each other, they'd be ok.


End file.
